The present invention concerns a sloping block, and more particularly to a stair-like revetment structure using said sloping blocks and which is generally referred to as a water-friendly revetment.
In the prior art, revetments structured for the coastal areas and rivers are usually of the vertical type as the disaster prevention functions are regarded the most important. However, there are proposed recently many revetment structures where the environmental aspect is given increased importance to allow people to approach the beaches and the shorelines. Such a revetment structure is called a water-friendly structure.
Such a water-friendly revetment structure has a gently sloped surface made up of a regular combination of blocks having sloped steps. The step of the sloped blocks is, however, provided with notches, holes or indentations for passing the water, thereby complicating the manufacture process and increasing the cost. As the surface of a structure built up with a combination of such sloped blocks had notches, holes or indentations exposed thereon, it was not only dangerous for the general public, especially for infants and elderly, but also created the regular burden of removing dirt, etc. Thus the revetment of this type was inherently defective.